A hub is composed of a plurality of windows and a plurality of spokes, a flange is connected with a rim through the spokes, facades between the spokes are hollow, namely the windows, and in a production and machining procedure, the hub requires axial positioning and requires positioning along the spoke direction or the window direction, so as to guarantee machining demands.